No Remorse
by Draco's Thuggurl
Summary: Draco faces betrayal by the one he loves. In the end, he kills all that is love


A/N: I wrote this bit about 2 in the morning. I am very proud of it and hope you people will review. Kind of depressing. I love Draco, I do, but I hate him to be nice. He is evil, and evil corrupts innocence. As I was writing this I realized there was a fine line between good and evil in my characters. I have a very long story hand written out, but I hate to type. I can't sit at my computer for hours typing. If I get good reviews for this, I think I'll at least get the first chapter up. Well, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
No Remorse  
  
I watch my world come crashing down. How could this happen. Ginny, her eyes beautiful and full of light, she sealed my fate. She had said she loved me, and I had trusted her. I brought her in, on the inside, showed her the ropes. How was I to know that she could double cross me? I watched her for years, following Potter and his entourage. He never saw her for what she was. She was beautiful. I tried so hard to get her to see, but she wouldn't listen. I was the enemy and I couldn't be trusted.  
  
I graduated amongst a mix of pure hatred and deep devotion. No friends, no love, just power. I was feared and respected, just like my father. I had tried so hard to avoid it, but I couldn't. I conformed to my future. Then, at what I thought was a stroke of fate, we met up in Greece three years after graduation. She had said she was there to see one of her brothers; I don't know which because I never bothered with their names. All Weasleys were the same, below me. Except for her. I still see her, laughing, telling me how she wanted power and was so interested in the Dark Arts. And I brought her in, against the protests of my peers. I killed them all.  
  
She moved so quickly, rapidly climbing until she was in the inner circle. I loved her, and she played me. She found out everything, all of the secret plans, she was the ultimate spy. Even when Kale Nott had suspected her, I protested her innocence. I was blind then, but I am no longer. But it's too late now.  
  
I can imagine the joy on her face as she told her beloved Potter all of our plans. He finally noticed her; he used her. He never wanted anything to do with her. Potter and Weasley, I spit on their names. Potter went noble and tried to stop us himself. I always knew his pride would nock him on his arse one day. He dared to show up at my manor, alone. He walked in and called us all out. It was beautiful to see him die. We crucified him and burned him alive. His screams pierced the night.  
  
We sent his eyes to his ministry, those eyes that had haunted my nights. Ginny had killed Harry Potter, and Harry killed Ginny. She was found the following afternoon, drowned in a river. She left a note saying she died for love. Her death was a work in progress. Potter had been killing her for years. It's sad that in his death, he killed such a beautiful creature. She left all her notes in her flat, and then they knew.  
  
We gathered near Bristol, in an abandoned muggle warehouse. We were admitting two more. They showed up, Aurors. They burned it with unstoppable flames. I still hear them, my childhood companions, screaming. I got out with few others. It did me no good; I may as well have burned. I killed all those people. My ignorance. Now I sit here waiting on my sentence. Ron Weasley, the minister of magic, youngest in history, practically spitting as he read my crimes.  
  
He glows as he pronounces my fate. I killed his whole family, Potter, Granger, even his wife Padma. I don't protest, I deserve to lose my soul, though there isn't much of one to take. I have no remorse and I don't even squirm as they bring in the dementor. I look to my left, my fellow escapees, their faces the epitome of terror. I look at the last Weasley, his eyes full of hate. He hates me.  
  
"Honestly Weasley, do you think my soul is worth their lives? Is it a fair trade? Your whore of a sister, your fearless leader, your wife." I called  
  
"This one first!" he ordered the dementor, pointing at me. He pulled back his hood and I saw death. He swooped slowly, and I felt my life falling away. I thought of Potter, screaming as he burned. I smiled, comforting myself with my horrific deeds. I was proud of what I had done; I killed people, ruined lives, tore apart homes, Corrupted innocence. As the creature took the last of my soul, I saw him. He who ruined MY life, corrupted MY innocence, killed MY loved ones. Lucius 


End file.
